Why Are Ya So Damn Far Away?
by Kwahzutah
Summary: With Izaya out of town, Shizuo and he must find other ways to satisfy their desires. Good thing someone invented the webcam, eh?
1. Chapter 1

Welll, here's another kinkmeme fanfic... That should explain the weird breaks, since I wrote with the LJ word limit in mind. XD It's pretty much PWP from someone with too much DRRR on their hands. Apologies for the sub-par writing.

Warnings: Phonesex, cybersex, masturbation, Izaya's suggestive voice, ridiculously uke Shizuo, kink. Maybe a slight amount of OOC(Ok, super OOC, to be honest)

I do not own DRRR. Grrrrr.

* * *

><p>With the new apartment keys in his hand, Orihara Izaya deftly closed the door behind him. The corners of his mouth quirked, and he fell to the plush sofa, sliding his laptop off the table.<p>

It hadn't been his own idea to leave Tokyo, but Shiki's lucrative job offer couldn't be passed on, even if he must leave behind a slowly thawing Shizuo for the bowels of Kyoto. Their last encounter more than made up for it, in which he'd slipped a folded note into the waistband of his pants, forcing an _extremely_ close proximity on the fiercely blushing debt collector.

"My IM." He purred, smirking up at him. "Keep in touch."

With a luscious sigh at the memory, Izaya entered his password and logged into AIM. He thought AOL sucked, but couldn't be bothered to switch to gmail. He swung his feet across the glass coffee table, stretching little white toes, and a grin on his face. Well, if he must, Izaya would just continue his conquest from long-distance; As long as he could get a reaction, anything would do.

_**Nekozaya has entered the chat.**_

_**Beasty has entered the chat**_

_Nekozaya: Awww, how cute! Beasty!_

_Beasty: Shut up, flea. What kind of a name is Nekozaya?_

_Nekozaya: A fitting one. Would you like me to purr for you?_

Izaya grinned to himself, chuckling. Such fun already!

_Nekozaya: Neeee~, Shizu-chan? Everyone back in Tokyo hasn't forgotten me, have they?_

_Beasty: It's extra quiet here, if that's what you're asking._

_Nekozaya: So cruel, Shizu-chan! You mean you're manly physique hasn't sent anyone screaming yet? ;)_

_Beasty: Damn it, flea! Why do you keep doing that?_

_Nekozaya: I have no idea what you mean!_

In Tokyo, Shizuo unconsciously pouted at his computer screen, crossing his arms and looking away to take a breath. That stupid louse was just baiting him!

Oh, he knew what Izaya wanted. Even he couldn't possibly miss the way the man exhaled slowly against his neck every time they fought, or how his hand was _so close_ to the part of him that ached for it. A flush spread across his cheekbones at the memory, his chest jumping.

"Shit," He breathed, "He hasn't even done anything. Why am I shaking like a schoolgirl?"

_Beasty: You know what I mean! The way you get too..._

_Nekozaya: Too what?_

_Beasty: Close._

Izaya licked his lips. This was so perfect! If he could just get Shizuo worked up in AIM, then call him and try to catch him-

Yum.

_Nekozaya: Ohhhh, but I thought you liked it, Shizu-chan? Don't you want to feel my hands on you?_

_Beasty:..._

_Nekozaya: I can imagine how sexy you look right now, and all you want is for me to kiss you all over and have my way with you. I bet you're dying of lust._

Shizuo's already quickened breath caught. The unexpected-and at the same time expected- attitude sent a shock down his spine, making him shiver in his chair. He wasn't surprised that Izaya talked dirty.

"Fuck, you sound so sexy, and I can't even hear your voice."

He resisted the urge to rid himself of the bartender clothing, unwilling to satisfy the flea's ego. But it was so _hot_ in his bedroom, and the desire to touch himself was overwhelming. Golden eyes went from unseeing to focused intently on the computer.

_Beasty: Sorry flea, but you'll have to try harder than that._

Izaya leaned forward, hands keeping the laptop poised across his thighs. Situations like these brought out the worst in him, and-to be honest with himself-the horniest.

_Nekozaya: Then I'd have to push you down, crawl into your lap, and press down on your hard cock. If I moaned and pushed into you just right, would you writhe? Would you whimper like a kitty? I bet you'd look so pretty with a nice cherry color across your skin~_

A needy sigh broke from Shizuo's throat, unconsciously jerking his hips. He promised he wouldn't-there was no way he...Fuck. Glancing around-even though he lived alone-he nervously began undoing his bowtie.

_Nekozaya: And you'd feel so tight around me, so helpless and caught up in pleasure that I wouldn't be able to help myself~_

He unbuttoned his shirt, but didn't bother dropping it to the floor; his pants were more important. Lube would be nice, but there was no way he could leave the computer-and Izaya- long enough to get it. While one hand fervently worked at the belt, his fingers slid into his mouth and freed more noises.

"Ahhhh..." He moaned lightly, unable to stop his head from tilting back to lean against the back of his chair.

_Nekozaya: Ne~, would you jerk in time to every movement? Every moment that I shoved my cock into you?_

Izaya couldn't help feeling a little warm. "Mmmmmm... I'm getting horny, and I'm the one writing the damn thing!"

Shizuo must be busy if he couldn't even find time to type up a proper response! The informant's slender hand grasped his telephone, dialing a number he'd found on his own.

_Nekozaya: Shizu-chaaaaaan, pick up your telephone!_

Shizuo was just kicking away the last of his clothing when he saw the message, and heard his phone from beside the keyboard. Should he answer?

There was no way he couldn't, seeing how much an IM affected him.

His fingers left his mouth to trail down his body, and the free hand reached for his cell phone. Closing his eyes, he pressed the button.

"Fuck, w-why do you keep saying those things?" He panted.

"Shizuo?" Tom asked, dumbstruck. "I'll, um... Call back later..."

He froze, but was too far gone to even contemplate not answering the next call. He did, however, check the caller id, satisfied that it wasn't Tom.

"H-hello?"

"Shizu-chan! My, what _are _you doing?"

"Its-your fault." He panted.

Izaya purred at the sound of that voice, so airy and desperate. "But how will you finish up without my cock in you?"

Shizuo froze, listening, even though the urge to touch himself grew steadily stronger. He let a small moan escape into the phone.

"Ne, you have fingers though, don't you?" Izaya murmured, laying his laptop aside to run a hand up his own thigh. "Wouldn't those be nice?"

The blond shuddered at his low tone, his legs spreading and hooking over the armrests. His hand moved between them, slick fingers slowly pushing in to fuck him. He wordlessly voiced his need, sliding lower into his seat.

"Don't touch your cock." He growled. "Fuck yourself with your fingers until you come all over that computer screen."

He smirked into the phone. "What kind of lube are you using?"

"Sucked-o-on my fingers... Haaaa..." Shizuo moved his fingers in time with his breathing, taking a minute to wriggle them around inside himself, looking for that spot.

Izaya's hand reached it's destination and grabbed his crotch, but he didn't want to make too much noise and disrupt his mental picture of the other man. He listened to the sounds coming from him, almost surprised at how different they were from the demeanor Shizu-chan usually exuded.

With a hook of his digits, Shizuo's vision blurred and he arched with a loud cry, head lolling to the side. Izaya's voice caressed his ear and turned him into a mess of writhes, gasps, and jerks, while he pushed his hips back against the heavenly sensation of fingers prodding his nerves.

"Yess..." Izaya hissed, fondling himself. "Keep your eyes open. Don't stop touching yourself there."

Beautiful amber eyes were hazed over, unseeing, with Shizuo's only outside stimulation being a smooth voice. The white shirt and vest hung off his shoulders, damp with sweat, and his legs opened further to give his hands better access. He mercilessly tortured his prostate with strokes, his movements accompanying rising cries and moans. A thin trail of saliva ran from the corner of the mouth that was too busy groaning.

"I-I can't...Hnn-Izaya!"

The brunette's hips moved with a will of their own when he heard that. He moaned into the phone, urging Shizuo on.

"Faster, Shizu-chan! Mmm... Just-yeah! Do you wanna come now?"

"Hhhhahhhh, y-yeah... P-please!"

Izaya's body undulated like a cat, stretching in pleasure. "Now, then! Come all over yourself, that computer, everything... "

Shizuo's torso curved inwards, legs strewn across the chair's armrests, as he let out a long whimper. Eyes heavily lidded and teeth seizing his lower lip, he came in spurts across his chest then sagged backwards. Catching his breath, he listened to the erotic sounds coming from the phone.

"Good boy..." Izaya murmured in satisfaction. It was Shizu-chan's fault he needed to change pants now!

* * *

><p>Shizuo met with Tom the next day for work, determined to pretend the the man's call never happened. Really, of all the times... He stood outside Russia Sushi to wait, staring into space. He just couldn't get that voice out of his head, teasing and driving him crazy. His lips parted in a sigh. To be honest, it was kind of embarassing that he gave in so easily, but... That fucking flea had too much sex appeal for his own good!<p>

Tom arrived and Shizuo gave an slightly awkward greeting. He wordlessly followed the man-as per the regular routine=relieved that no questions were forthcoming. Well, for a few minutes, that is.

"So, uh. You're dating somebody, huh?" He asked. Shizuo's face felt kind of hot. "Who is she?"

"Well." He glanced to and fro, glad that he had the sense to walk behind Tom, instead of eside. "It's a-a he. But not really dating."

He lit a cigarette for an excuse to stop talking, pointedly ignoring the way Tom threw a puzzled look over his shoulder.

"Let's go for sushi." Tom suggested in the evening. Shizuo agreed with his usual manner, finishing up another smoke. They fought the crowds-which mysteriously thinned near Russian Sushi.

"Tom-san! Shizuo!" Came the call from a nearby booth. Erika waved frantically from between Walker-reading manga-and a quietly singing Togusa. Dotachin smiled almost apolegetically. No way they could refuse the table and not look rude, so Shizuo resigned himself to Erika's usual interrogations, even though she might hit gold for once.

He sat in his usual reserved silence while Tom called for more sushi. Erika placed her palms on the table, leaning conspiratorially towards Shizuo.

"Ne, Shizuo-kun!" She whispered with a grin. "Any boyfriends yet?"

"Give him a break," Togusa wrinkled his nose, "He's probably the straightest guy here."

That earned him a deadpan look from Dotachin, while Tom glanced at the blond in slight apprehension. Erika continued to argue with the fanboy, using her usual logic.

"Well, he never said that he wasn't gay! And besides, any man as straight as you say he is would react a lot more violently. Especially Shizuo."

He ignored the conversation in favor of food, but his choice-hamburger sushi-was telling enough of his distracted mood. Erika squealed, shocking some nearby customers. Fuck, Shizuo was glad Tom had kept his mouth shut, or he'd be covered in Kawasaki style fangirls.

"Shizuo, you NEVER go for the hamburger sushi," She exclaimed with a smile as he choked, "Everyone knows that! You must REALLY have something on your mind, ne?"

At that moment Shizuo's telephone rang in his pocket. He looked at the number, face flushing in recognition.

"Sorry, I have to take this." He said, standing. Erika's eyes had stars in them.

Shizuo didn't answer his telephone until he got outside, leaning against a wall in the empty alley beside Russia Sushi. He pressed the cell against his ear, silently cursing.

"Hm?"

"Shizu-chaaan!" Izaya cheered.

"You are insatiable, aren't you?" Shizuo asked, imagining the satisfied grin the other must have. "It's only been a day, surely you're not up for another round?"

Izaya chuckled. "I'm the insatiable one? I just wanted to call and tell you about this FABULOUS twelve course meal I ate yesterday."

"Twelve courses? Fuck, flea, how hungry were you?" Shizuo couldn't help his blush at mistaking the call's purpose.

"I was starving. Absolutely dying of hunger." His voiced dropped an octave on the last word. The blond's breath caught, a mortifying reaction to something that would seem innocent were it anyone but Izaya, who went on to describe the food in excruciating detail.

"-and it tasted positively delicious, literally melted on my tongue."

Shizuo shifted on his feet, cursing the unwanted heat that pooled in his stomach. He swallowed heavily and blinked a few times, lashes fluttering when Izaya continued uttering the terribly erotic-sounding things that food did to his mouth. The brunette gave a tiny groan of appreciation at the memory.

A slight sigh left his lips at that, too breathy to be mistaken for boredom. Good thing Izaya didn't seem to hear it, or he would tease the red-faced man endlessly.

"Ne, does Shizu-chan have a webcam?" He asked slyly.

"I think. But I have no idea how to use it."

"You'll learn," He replied in a singsong voice, "especially since it's the perfect medium for round two! Would you come without touching yourself if I were to be watching you? We should find out~~"

Shizuo had to forcibly slow his breathing before he did come, shuddering at the tone. Once the supposedly innocent telephone call ended, he barely made it through a snail-paced meal while being interrogated by Erika. Tom's suspicious expressions were caught on to, so Shizuo hurried home before things got worse on the Kawasaki front.

It wasn't until he lay in bed trying to sleep that that stupid flea's voice came back to him. He rolled onto his bare stomach, instinctively moving his body against the sheets, and tugged his lower lip between teeth. This was so dirty, so weird... But he couldn't help reacting to the thought of Izaya moaning in pleasure at something simple as food. His hands gripped the fabric above his head and hips slowly rubbing against the bed.

"Mmmmm..." His mouth opened to shakily exhale. He couldn't help himself, closing his eyes to let a vulnerable, aroused look cover his face. He thrust against the material, sweat pants lending a delightful friction to his aching need. Eager mewls-that he would later be ashamed of-buried their way into his pillow, and with a final, desperate jerk he spilled his seed into his clothing.

Damn it! That idiotic flea didn't have to be watching to make him come. Hell, he didn't even have to be speaking to him!

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Shizuo said to Izaya, nearly crushing his cell phone. "Did you send this? There's no way I'm using that."<p>

Sitting in front of the computer with the webcam hooked up and loading, he dubiously held the package, as if it would slit his throat at any moment.

Izaya sighed. "But Shizu-chan, if you do I'll give you a treat."

It was an almost inconspicuous looking thing, if not for the long, smooth shape. Why, of all the objects to send, would Izaya pick a vibrator? Just thinking about poking that thing into his ass made Shizuo feel like a whore, let alone with the flea watching.

"I'm not a dog. Treats won't win me over."

At that moment, his computer finished loading, and a charming image of Izaya smirking appeared on the screen. His chin rested on one of those sinfully appealing hands, the pinky of which teased his lower lip open in a way that drew the eye. Shizuo snapped the telephone closed and put a stubborn pout on his face.

"But what if it's a reaaallllly good one?" Izaya teased, tongue flitting out, ruby eyes obviously lusting at the object in Shizuo's hand. "Shizu-chan, I'll do aaaaaaaany favor if you'll do this one teensy thing for me!"

The corners of Shizuo's mouth drew up slightly. "Anything?"

Izaya's face brightened. "Anything! It'll be worth it. Have you used one of those before?"

Shizuo averted his eyes, still holding the vibrator, and felt a telltale warmth spread over his cheeks. Damn it! Why couldn't he stop blushing!

"No. It says it's remote-controlled, but there wasn't one in the box." His heart pounded at the leer crossing Izaya's face, pinky still tugging at his mouth. The other hand revealed a small black device, held delicately between thumb and forefinger. The heat on his face intensified once the blond realized what the other meant to do.

"Neeee, Shizu-chan, you should show me your pretty skin.~ As much as I love you in black and white, I think no clothing suits you better."

Shizuo set the vibrator aside, a small grin pulling at his mouth. His eyes-belying the nervousness he felt at having something larger than his fingers inside him for the first time-held a tiny gleam.

"I think so too. I'll show if you do." He plucked the first few buttons of his shirt open, waiting to see what the other would say.

"Oh, if you insist. Make it worth the effort, though. I'll tell you what to do." He pulled his shirt completely off, baring a creamy chest to the other. Shizuo finished with his, throwing it to the side, and started on his belt. Unlike last time, he didn't forget to have the lube at the desk with him.

Izaya was just far enough from his webcam for Shizuo to see his hand run downwards, sliding across the growing bulge in his pants, something he acknowledged with a flirty smile. "Shizu-chan, don't take so loooong!"

A sudden fit of shyness enveloped the blond, but it was overshadowed by his breath quickening in lust. He undid his pants, already hard, and pulled them off. Izaya just continued rubbing himself, lust-darkened eyes watching the other's perfect skin come to light. His lips parted in a small grin, head tilting to the side at the erection revealed to him.

"Show me how you were sitting when you came last time." He growled lowly. "And start with your fingers before you use the vibrator."

Shizuo couldn't help the embarrassed look on his face as he slowly moved downwards, graceful legs curving over the chair's sides.

"Fuck..." Izaya groaned, at both the position and expression. He could see everything, every vulnerable part of Shizuo's body that begged to be taken advantage of.

The cap of the lubricant twisted open before it was dropped uncaringly to the floor, and Shizuo slicked his fingers. His chest felt tight; He couldn't remember ever doing something like this, or having someone seeing that much of his body. He almost wanted to close his legs, to run away, but the erotic promise clouding Izaya's beautiful face kept him rooted to the spot in an apprehensive arousal.

"Like this?" He breathed, fingers sliding their way inside him, getting a slow feel of his nerves. A shaky jolt traveled down his spine, and his other hand gripped the back of the chair, elbow in the air. He scissored and pumped his fingers, well aware that he needed to stretch himself before using the toy.

"Damn that's sexy." Izaya answered, making a show of unzipping his pants. "I never knew Shizu-chan was an exhibitionist~ Look at you with your legs wide open, with your hole being fucked right in front of me. You're such a good little boy, I didn't even have to tell you not to touch your cock."

Shizuo's head tilted backwards to bare the tantalizing curve of his throat as he let out a long whine. Too caught up in the pleasurable situation, he didn't even realize what a pornographic show he was putting on. His fingers worked diligently, hips undulating against his wrist.

"I don't know...hahhhhh... I-if I can last... long enough." He moaned, three fingers shoving into his ass.

Izaya freed his cock, stretching his body languourously across his couch. "Then use the vibrator now." He paused to watch the blond-with some difficulty, and a few whimpers-forced himself to stop fingering, chest rumbling at the sight.

Shizuo felt empty when he pulled his fingers away, body wriggling in the chair to try to find relief. He poured lubricant across the smooth, dildo-shaped toy, stroking up its length as though it were a cock and met Izaya's now maroon eyes. Bringing it to his entrance with a shaky hand, he pushed the tip in, face twisting at the slight sting.

"Just go slowly." Izaya purred in satisfaction and picked up the previously discarded remote. "Make sure it touches your prostate, and I'll put you in heaven. Don't you like having something big like a cock inside you? Beats fingers, doesn't it?"

Bit by bit, the toy penetrated him while Shizuo attempted to relax. Once he had it engulfed far enough, he paused to get used to the sensation. His toes curled in discomfort and he bit his lip, but Izaya's dirty mouth drew a husky moan from him. After a few moments, he pulled it nearly all the way out, pushing it back in, and he unwittingly brushed his sweet spot. A loud cry accompanied the arch of his torso in response.

"Nnnggg..." He breathed, helpless to control his body's response to the most intense feeling he'd ever had. He continued thrusting the toy into himself, legs twitching on either side of him. "F-feels so good... Ah!"

Izaya, although well-versed in the ways of the bedroom, couldn't recall ever seeing someone behave so wanton. And Shizuo, of all people! He growled in a domineering manner, gripping his own arousal and stroking to the sensual image of the blond behaving like an animal in heat. Hah, he hadn't even turned the vibrator on, yet!

Shizuo continued fucking himself on the vibrator as he listened to Izaya's low moans and sexy mouth. "Shizu-chan, push it all the way in and leave it."

He was tempted to ignore the command, but everything the informant had told him to do so far had only served to heighten his pleasure. Still, he had a difficult time stopping, like a drug addict enduring withdrawals his body fidgeted and burned.

"Izayaaaaa... Ahhhh..." He whimpered. He barely saw Izaya press a button before his vision went starry, and a surprised cry rose from his throat. "Ngg! A-ahhhhh!"

The vibrations were a pleasant buzz against his nerves, almost too much to bear. Shizuo's eyes screwed shut, and his hands grasped frantically at the chair, noises leaving his panting mouth at a loud volume. If he could have melted, he would have been a puddle on the floor.

Izaya's body wanted to go into a similar frenzy, but he kept a tight control over it. If he didn't watch closely enough, he'd miss the show!

"Damn... Oh, damn Shizu-chan. That's hot, that's so hot..."

Shizuo arched against the chair, quivering, mouth struggling to form words against the incoherent moans. His hands clenched and unclenched, unsure of what to do.

"Open your eyes. Look at me, Shizu-chan."

It was strange, to look into that red while so disoriented by pleasure, and slightly embarrassing. His own golden eyes, watery and hazy, continuously tried to close of their own accord and his lashes fluttered when he caught it and reopened them. Izaya's sexy, lust-filled, smirk watched him piercingly and Shizuo found himself calling out the most shameful things in his dazed state.

"G-good, so fucking good-s-so... Haa... Oh fuck, oh yes yeah!"

Shizuo was sure his hands would leave imprints in the chair, so great was the urge to move the toy. He writhed, toes curling, and pleaded with his eyes. A stray tear slipped down his cheek. He couldn't say how long that continued, only that Izaya teased him ruthlessly with ragged noises and even turned the settings on the vibrator down a few times, just to see Shizuo's face contort desperately. Izaya was almost jealous.

When the blond came, his orgasm hit like five sumo wrestlers on a sixty-speed bike, crying out. Even the aftershocks hit him rough, body falling to the side and eyes struggling to stay open. The vibrations still continuing from the toy sent him into tiny shudders, small noises unconsciously leaving his throat.

"Oh, fuck, Shizuo." Izaya breathed, still working on an orgasm himself. "That's worth a damn good favor."

When Izaya came-Shizuo noticed-his eyes tended to narrow, rather than close. The vibrator still buzzed inside him, seemingly forgotten by the brunette. Damn, if he didn't turn it off soon, the two might have to go another round.

"Izaya..." He groaned. "It's...still on..."

He looked up, but it took a moment to register. He reluctantly pressed a button, too pleased with the look Shizuo's face had.

The blond panted, laying in a daze for a few moments before removing his legs from the armsrests. He laid his chin on his arms atop the desk, sleepy eyes watching Izaya catch his breath.

"Is this weird?" He murmured, out of nowhere. If he could have, Shizuo would've slapped himself across the head then. He said either the most bizarre or uninhibited things post-orgasm.

Izaya blinked. "Is what weird?" That they had cybersex?

Then Shizuo said something else unexpected. "I meant is it weird that your voice turns me on? It would be so nice to just make a ton of recordings to listen to all the time... 'Time for breakfast!' 'Don't forget to brush your teeth!'"

He giggled sleepily, a tiny smile on his lips. The fading red on his cheekbones and shoulders mixed just right with his soft eyes to make him look like the most adorable thing alive. Stick that with the his current pliability and he was the epitome of submissive hottie.

Izaya raised an eyebrow at the odd nature of the question. "You're so cute, Shizu-chan~ I just wanna take you home with me?"

"Like a doggie? That's a good favor to get from you; Let me be your puuuuppy!~" He sang the last part and promptly fell asleep across his computer.

Izaya sighed. So much for a conversation.

Then again, he could make that favor work.

* * *

><p>It was so damn hard for Shizuo to work. It was so DAMN HARD to punch debtors around when he couldn't get Izaya out of his head. When he lost control of his temper, it reminded him too much of the way he always seemed to give it to Izaya voluntarily. When he found himself annoyed by squeaky lies and pleas for mercy, that smooth, delicious voice filled his ears.<p>

What kind of enforcer walked through his jobs halfway aroused? Apparently this one.

Tom looked at him. "You okay? You've seemed a little off lately.."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Shizuo's phone buzzed and he ignored the question in favor of eagerly prying it open. A text message from Izaya made his pulse hammer in his veins.

'Is Shizu-chan ready to call in his favor? I thought long and hard on the request he made earlier, and I think I have something very aha~n!'

The blond's face heated as he closed the cell-he'd reply later-and his brow furrowed in puzzlement. He couldn't recall asking for anything.

Tom sighed. "You should probably watch it with those blushes. Erika can smell them from across Ikebukuro."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone, thanks so much for the feedback! I replied to all of the non-anonymous reviews. :D Sorry about the chapter being so short, but it was a fight between faster updates or shorter chapters, since this is the length range of my original uploads to the kinkmeme. I figured everyone would rather be up to date. :) Once I finish the story, though, I'll fix the shorter chapters to make it easier to read(less page downloads).

* * *

><p>"You said you had an idea or something." Shizuo told the webcam. (And Izaya, of course) His signature grin appeared, the one that made Shizuo nervous.<p>

"Well," Izaya huffed. "You were the one that said some interesting~ things last time."

"Interesting? What kind of interesting?" He pouted cutely.

"The kind that will positively drive you nuts."

Shizuo wasn't exactly sure that was a good thing. He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair to hear Izaya's next sentence.

"R-roleplay?" He spluttered. "I thought I got to pick the favor?"

"Oh, Shizu-chan," Izaya admonished with a flirty tilt of his head. "Just because I was the one to suggest it doesn't make it any less of a favor. Besiiiiiides, you seem like a roleplay kind of guy!"

"It depends of what we're roleplaying as." He averted his eyes. "If it's anything weird, no way."

"Neeeee~, Shizu-chaaaaan! Why don't you call me master, and you can be my sweet little puppy.?"

A flush crossed Shizuo's cheeks and he looked at Izaya with wide eyes. "S-shit! No, that's w-weird!"

Izaya pouted. "No it's not. I think it's cute. You can do one of those big smiles with puppy eyes, and I'll scratch your tummy."

"How is that supposed to be sexy?"

When Izaya smirked, Shizuo regretted asking. "What isn't sexy about it? If I was your master you'd have to do EVERYTHING I say, including the good stuff~ What if I got you a pretty collar? Then I could use it to tug you closer! And you'd be alllllll mine!"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "It's still weird."

"But it's a good idea, right? At least, I hope you think so, because I sent you a PRESENT!" He laughed, low and sexy.

"You did what?" He asked, stunned. Damn it! How could he refuse if Izaya already had it all planned out! Between that voice, those looks, and that pushy, lusty personality... He couldn't refuse anything.

"Fine. But this still doesn't feel like a favor."

"Oh it is."


End file.
